


Learning Platonic Love

by sapphirekirby



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, writing letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirekirby/pseuds/sapphirekirby
Summary: Cherry Blossom sometimes likes to write letters, usually to her crush, Blackberry. But then she notices that one cookie has gotten no letters from anyone. It leads to them becoming friends.
Kudos: 10





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a dream I had. This story is relatively unchanged from the dream with a few things I added or dropped. One thing I dropped was Cherry and Cherry Blossom being part of a swim program plus them being half mermaids. In place of the swim program was the program for chaotic children.

Cherry Blossom, a little on edge sometimes, and a chatterbox in other situations. That edge is justified, having to deal with her younger sister Cherry. Cherry Blossom has a tiny secret that only her sister knows. Just a tiny crush on Blackberry. Cherry is in a program for the more chaotic children. But that doesn’t mean much because there’s only Gumball and Mustard in the program besides Cherry. And it’s after school. Cherry Blossom is trying to support her younger sister. She may do things at a slower pace than her sister, but she is much more detail oriented than her sister. When she has free time, she may write a letter to someone, though it’s usually Blackberry. Today is a slow day when it comes to Cherry Blossom’s work, so she’s thinking about writing another letter. Cherry doesn’t need to be picked up until an hour later so she might as well kill time. But then she notices something off in the post box that she hadn’t noticed before. All of the cubby holes for mail have some sort of mail in them… except one. This perplexes her. Are they a particularly violent cookie? Does no one love them? No matter, she decides to write a letter to them. Dear Mysterious Cookie, What’s your name? I’m Cherry Blossom and I noticed your little cubby hole has nothing in it and I just wanted to check in on you. I have a little sister named Cherry and she’s a bit of a trouble maker, so she’s put in something to supposedly help her. I’m trying my hardest to help her even if she causes trouble. If you don’t want attention, then that’s ok. If you want someone to write to that’s ok too. That doesn’t bother me in the slightest. Sincerely, Cherry Blossom Cookie And so it was written and put in the cubby hole in only 30 minutes, still time before she needs to leave and get Cherry. So she gets back to work on slowly cleaning the workplace before she has to go. Cherry blossom went and picked up her sister and they went back home for the night.


	2. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry Blossom realizes who she wrote to.

“Remember, don’t blow up anything.” Cherry Blossom told her younger sister.

She went her separate ways and looked in her little cubby hole for mail that was addressed to her. She read most of them before getting to the more ornate looking letter. “From Pitaya Dragon Cookie.” She read. Wait, what?! Pitaya?! Since when did this legendary ever write letters to anyone? The cubby hole she did find no one ever sent letters to had its name plate removed for whatever reason.

Dear Cherry Blossom Cookie,  
Thank you for the letter. I usually don’t get letters, and my usual letter writer hasn’t written in awhile. I know she’s on an adventure. I am the Red Dragon or Pitaya if you would like a less menacing name. As time goes by the Dragon’s Valley gets colder. Please do not visit me so you don’t lose your life and instead let’s just write for now. I have problems with showing myself in public spaces. I don’t really like really cold temperatures but it isn’t a physical problem. The Dragon’s Valley gets quite lonely though but I’d like to at least meet up with you.  
Sincerely,  
Pitaya Dragon Cookie

Wow, that was an interesting letter, but she has catching up to do in terms of work. She can respond to the letter later, for now she has work to do.

~~~

The Dragon’s Valley is the resting spot for so many. Pitaya refuses to be one of them. They are reading the letter over and over, nearly on the verge of tears “F-finally a letter? T-thank you Cherry Blossssom.” It’s a very kind gesture that they could ever ask for. They are crying because they are lonely.  
“I ssshould write to her ssssome more if ssshe writesss again.” They go and get something as a small gift for her.


	3. Developed a friendship

They had been writing letters to each other for a while. Cherry Blossom receives a letter from Pitaya and it’s not the usual letter from Pitaya.

Dear Cherry Blossom Cookie,  
I would like to meet you in person at the next festival. You can bring your little sister if you want to. This will be a little intimidating for me but I will try to bring up the courage to be there. But I hope that it will be an experience to remember.  
Sincerely,  
Pitaya Dragon Cookie

Fast forward to the day of the festival they were talking about, and Cherry Blossom is talking to her little sister. “So I have the chance to meet up with someone I was writing to for a while today. Would you like to come with me?”

“Yeah, yeah!” she told her. And so they walked for a little while, with Cherry Blossom on the lookout for Pitaya. Pitaya didn’t take long to arrive, though it looks like they are waiting for Cherry Blossom to approach them rather than the other way around. She approached them a little hesitant but she knew that they were the one who she was writing to. Considering that they included pictures of themselves in letters, it was easy to see who is who.

“Hello there! Glad you could come!” They were glad she came as well. The three of them took a stroll around the festival booths for a while, and talked while doing so.

“H-hey I wasss wondering, could I ssstay with you two?” Pitaya asked with a shaky tone in their voice.

“I don’t think it’s that much of a problem.” And honestly, helping hands are always good with her. But that doesn’t matter now. They developed a strong friendship through letters.


End file.
